Complication
by Kaci Brianna
Summary: Seiner; Oneshot; AU. ". . . we hated each other as much as we loved each other. We were something between friends and enemies, and we couldn't even think about what it would've been like without the other being there. . . ."


**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts  
**Character(s)**: Hayner and Seifer  
**Pairing(s)**: Seiner  
**Status**: AU  
**A/N**: I am a terrible human for not updating STiL. Also I haven't updated my drabble series. I've been working on them... kinda... I've been doing the drabbles at least. However, I wanted to do something Seiner-y because I have found very few fics that are good. Of course this one probably isn't as good as I hope it'd be, but it's _something_.

* * *

I'd known him longer than I'd known anyone else in Twilight Town. Longer than Pence and Olette, longer even than Roxas who I spent every day of my kindergarten year with. I knew him before day care. I couldn't tell you _when_ or _how_ we met—he was already in the third grade when I was in kindergarten making clay sculptures with Roxas—but my memories of him go back as far as any other memory I've ever had.

For as long as I'd known him, we argued. I couldn't even begin to tell you why, what we argued about, or how it began. Our childhood bickering escalated into very serious verbal fights that nearly became physical, had we not been separated by friends or adults before anything happened. Despite this, we never actually managed to throw literal punches on each other.

At some point when we were teenagers, our bickering became something different. _That_ was when our bickering became fighting and when Pence, Olette, and Roxas began thinking we loathed each other. They didn't understand, though—we hated each other as much as we loved each other. We were something between friends and enemies, and we couldn't even think about what it would've been like without the other being there, despite our claiming we wouldn't have cared either way.

Almost two years into our phase of constant tension, we finally snapped and our teenage hormones resulted in the two of us waking up one morning, his body underneath mine on the couch in the usual spot. Strangely enough, we didn't even question the events that had occurred to lead us into that position; we simply accepted it and it would repeat almost once a month, every month. We never once told each other the dreaded three words, but we never told anybody about our relationship either—if we could even have called it that. We still fought and argued like children, but we were _closer_.

What dented our companionship happened when I was a senior. He was well past high school and was working as a mechanic when he showed up at my house, a look of solid steel in his blue eyes. He came in when I opened the door and ran a hand through his blonde hair, his jaw steadily clenching and unclenching.

"I'm leaving in twelve hours to join the military."

I couldn't even begin to understand the thoughts going through my mind, nor the logic behind my actions. I spent a few seconds staring at him, at his stressed features and tense shoulders. Within moments however, I latched onto him with everything I could muster, abandoning any former desire to hang on to masculinity. Kisses were exchanged, bruising and hot and wet because I didn't want him to leave and I was crying. Bodies were touched and he undoubtedly came to the realization that he had me wrapped around his finger. When the time came for him to leave, he gave me the parting promise that he would return and we would be able to, for the first time, be together openly.

Three long, painful years passed. Roxas, Pence, and Olette didn't question my sudden lack or desire in having a relationship. We all four graduated and Roxas moved to Hollow Bastion for college. Pence and Olette left alongside him, though not without begging me to come with. I denied without hesitation—_he_ would have returned in one more year, and I needed to be there for him.

In an apartment that could've been better, on exactly the three year mark, heavy fists banged against my door. I ran to the living room but froze upon grasping the doorknob. What if he'd changed his mind about me? What if he found someone better, someone stronger? The knocking sounded once more, slightly more hesitant, and I took a deep breath, yanking the door open.

He stood before me, and already I could tell that he had been changed in the three years. His hands were visibly calloused and white scars shone on his knuckles and forearms. His chest and shoulders were clearly defined under his shirt and a dull look in his eyes masked the small light in them. But the most obvious difference, above muscles and how I now could reach his chest, was the pink-white scar in between his eyes.

He and I could only look at each other before a painful grin landed on his face. I managed to respond by way of lunging forward, placing my head in his neck and breathing in his scent—a scent that used to be of grease and salt that now was gun-powder and sweat. Without thinking, I weaved my fingers through his hair, now loose on his head as opposed to his old style of slicking it back. I felt my stomach do flips as he dropped his bags and picked me up around my waist and put his face in my hair.

It was almost as if he'd melted. The tension in his shoulders all but vanished and he curled himself around me like he was lost and I'd just offered to help him find his way home. His head pulled back and he kissed me and his lips were the same as they were three years prior, hungry and desperate and warm all at once.

I lead us to my room and we fell onto my bed, but we didn't have sex like we would have done three years ago. Instead we looked at each other, and I watched as the light warmed his ice-coloured eyes while he traced his fingers over my skin. I repressed my shivers but the goosebumbs gave me away and he laughed, landing a kiss on my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. I buried my forehead in his chest, breathing in deeply this new version of him.

We didn't move for several hours. We eventually fell asleep, my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around my torso, bare skin touching bare skin. And that was how we woke up when Roxas, who was home for summer break with his best friend, walked in and found us.

"_Almasy_?"


End file.
